The present invention relates generally to the field of data entry, and more particularly to annotations for paper based data entry.
The process of human subject matter review is often difficult in terms of automated annotation. Subject matter experts (SMEs) may be more familiar with using pen and paper as the markup medium for their edits and may not be familiar or comfortable with using a computer. Currently, annotations may be added to documents to allow for a rapid visual scan of highlighted content or for sensitive data to hide or obfuscate the content. The annotations are typically performed by means of automated analytics via a computer. However, the automated analytics often require corrections.